compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Citizens of the Glythe Sector have Spoken
In other Galactic News, the month long referendum held by the Galactic Empire in the Glythe sector officially came to a close, with booths from Koros Minor to Vinsoth itself no longer accepting voters. Political analysts are quick to compare the referendum to the democratic imperial elections held some time ago, although it is yet to be decided among most people the honesty of either events when Imperial influences have come into play. The polling results where finally compiled this afternoon, and the results will come as no mean surprise to the pro-confederate populace, with a resounding victory for the Trade Federation that no doubt extends deep into the Imperial "green zone". When asked to comment, Corellian born CEO Cypher Diaz attributed confederate victory to the large non-human population of the Glythe sector, saying "Its hard to imagine winning democratic control of Glythe without the support of the numerous Neimoidian and native Chevin backers... even the humans are voting for the Trade Federation, its things like freedom of thought and the Confederate economy that have ultimately won the day". Though Celebrations in Vinsoth are expected to drag late into the evening, word has it the Imperial Centre is surrounded by an eerie silence, even the galactic-renowned imperial singer Leorx Greenwood was nowhere to be heard, having recently been "booed" off the stage upon making a visit to the annual Telti Big Day out--during the Galactic renowned concert the superstar walked out after the 8th minute of fans jeering and throwing objects, continuing to gather together and replace the word "imperial" with confederate in his number one hit. "Freedom isn't free after all!" one of the many confederates attending the show quoted Leorx, "The peoples of Glythe are loyal to the Trade Federation, not because they're terrorists or Rebel supporters, its the freedoms we enjoy such as free trade, personal freedoms and protection from pirates that makes the Trade Federation our chosen government". When asked about the status of the war, after denial of any such state of conflict by many high ranking Imperial officials, *Somebody* had this to say "Well, that can't be right, nigh on past a month ago the empire was waging an offensive *building* campaign all across Glythe... there were destroyers and Imperial craft crawling all over Vinsoth... next thing we know, a lucrehulk battleship drops out of hyperspace and the entire fleet leaves... then we hear that the entire Imperial fleet has been grounded. Until that day I never knew how powerful their presence really was". Other high ranking Trade Federation Officials stressed that hostilities will continue between the two factions until the Empire recognises the neutral status of the Federation in the galactic civil war. While the Trade Federation may have won the day, it is suspected the Empire will now pursue alternative actions in order to gain control of the Glythe sector in name--already importing people by the million into the Empress Teta system from outside the sector in an attempt to sway the vote, the plan apparently backfiring, with the uprooted sentients voting in favour of the opposition, the Trade Federation has begun preparing both temporary and permanent housing just outside the Imperial green zone in order to better deal with the massive influx of refugees and new colonists entering the sector, the Amorris system is being nicknamed the "greener side of the green zone", the desert planet of Loszog featuring terraformed city areas suitable of housing and integrating many of the unsettled beings back into the workforce, providing an oasis of life on the otherwise dry planet. At the time of going to press, Loszog alone housed almost as many people as within the Empress Teta system, the population comprising of many immigrants and asylum seekers from the aforementioned system. Citizens within the Glythe sector and, indeed, across the galaxy see the failed referendum as reason enough for the Empire to leave the Glythe sector altogether. Viceroy Morgarr commented in a press conference earlier today that "It is clear that the people of Glythe want professionalism over idiocy, decisive action over bumbling deliberation and the Trade Federation over the Empire." Whilst such a speech has inspired many groups across the sector, bringing them out onto the streets in massive 'Stick it to Vodo' rallies, it has radicalised several smaller groups, leading them to claim that Vodo's mandate as Emperor itself has been undermined with defeat in the referendum, adding that, 'should this referendum be repeated elsewhere with a realistic opposition, over three quarters of the populace would vote to remove Vodo.' Whilst such claims may seem ludicrous at first glance, the growing number of 'pro-choice' supporters suggest that, given enough time, Vodo may be leading a “disciplined, well-organised and grossly over-funded Empire of one.” Hacked by: Jacob Jansen Faction: Trade Federation Date: Year 7 Day 235 Onboard the Lucrehulk 3210 Battleship TFN Tenacity in system Amorris (185, 14). Category:Politic News